


Talking to a Vessel, But Basically Yourself

by StarmanSymphony



Series: Wind General Kirby AU [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: (well his vessel at least), Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, I think?, POV First Person, Short, im saddened that doesnt have an actual tag, talking to an inanimate object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: It's hard living with the knowledge that the god you're supposed to be worshiping probably doesn't feel the way that their cult expects. But if anyone can give them a new life after all of this, it's you. And you're going to make sure that your god knows that.





	Talking to a Vessel, But Basically Yourself

I see what they’re getting at.

All of this “Dark Lord” this and “Dark Lord” that, but they never seem to say your name. Have they ever stopped to consider your feelings? If what they’re doing will please you? I’m not sure if they what they’re doing is making you happy, and I really don’t think that they’ve thought about how you feel properly.

After all this is over, I’ll try and find a way to bring you back, okay? I’ll bring you back with the free will, and you can do whatever you want. And hey, maybe we could be friends! And I could show you all my favourite spots on Popstar… And we could go fishing! Do you like the sound of that? ...Well, you can’t answer me, not right now. But soon! I’ll make sure of it! And I’ll make sure that your feelings are taken into account if we do become friends! I’ll take you seriously, unlike these guys!

I’m sure it won’t be much longer now. Soon, we’ll be free.


End file.
